A Love that Conquers All
by ChristineLSamuels
Summary: What would happen if Christine never took off Erik's mask in the lair and their relationship progressed from there? No Raoul bashing. Christine will not be extremley childish clueless. My first fanfic but its so much better than it seems! Lots of fluff from everyones favorite couple if I have anything to say about it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A Love That Conquers All

Disclaimer: i do not own POTO

"Mmmhhh…" I groaned as I cautiously moved my head slowly. The mattress I was on fit to my body like a heavenly cloud. I felt like I was in heaven. But…why? How? What had happened to me? More importantly... where was I? What happened to my uncomfortable lumpy bed? I've never felt something that was as soft as this. What happened to me last night?

I performed in the gala, instead of Carlotta. What an experience! It was beyond amazing. The rush of performing and the audience cheers was...it was...soul-lifting. Of course I am so exhausted!Then Madame Giry gave me a rose. That was confusing in its self. I first thought that it was a token from my Angel, but it couldn't have been. Unless angels make objects appear. And communicate with ballet mistresses. I conversed with Meg about my angel a bit. Typical Meg,she believes in phantoms and not angels.

Memories flooded back to my mind. The Phantom. The tormenter of the opera house… The terrorizer… The schemer…my Guardian. My ANGEL. My Protector and teacher for all these years. He is a man of flesh and blood, AND the phantom of the opera. And yet that doesn't frighten me, nothing about him frightens me. How could something make me turn my back on my best friend and teacher, the most important being in my life?All I could think of was that I can touch him,feel him. Like I did last night. Oh, that thought sent heat to my face as I thought of how he held me go gently and lovingly. It was as if last night, we became connected to each other. It felt like a magnetic pull towards each other. It felt like...it felt like...love? Was that possible? To be in love after a brief encounter? Although, it can't be that far fetched.I've known him for eleven years, since I was seven. What other emotion could this be? I felt like I was slowly imploding by being away from him. Was it possible that the dark and sensual man I was with loves me, nothing but a poor orphaned opera rat? He said " you belong to me... Touch me, trust me..."Imagine it. Me, Christine Daaé, a nobody turned star in one night, lover to the infamous Opera Ghost. But I don't want to be some man's whore. I want an unconditional love, someone who would be with me from earth to heaven. I've wanted it since i was a little girl and the wish never went away with age. My parents, bless their souls, had that kind of love. Wait! The wedding dress! On a mannequin that looked exactly like me! He wants my love! Why else would he have a WEDDING DRESS, on a mannequin, that LOOKS LIKE ME! All the signs pointed to it! When he was an angel, we had known each other for years and I loved him as a companion, but as two grownups ( well I'm eighteen and not a child!),we defiantly needed more time to know each other.

After my inner battle and monologue, I decided it was time to rise. I reached for what looked like a black laced pulley that hung from great black curtain all around me. As the curtain rose, a music box, in the shape of a monkey, played Masquerade from the Opera House's annual Bal Masque. The tune stopped as I threw off the covers and walked cautiously out of the rocky alcove. Candle light bounced on to the lake and then to the walls all over the lair. Beautiful artifacts were seen from every corner of the place. I bet you couldn't even see these things in museums, but they must be beyond priceless. The whole place had this unearthly glow, like the lair was a magical world out of a storybook, not heaven nor hell. I was gazing around, scanning the area for some human life when I saw him . He was on the other side of the lair at the gigantic organ. His back was turned toward me and I couldn't see his face. His jet black hair was so shiny and looked so soft, I wondered what it would feel like to run my hands through it . Some of these romantic thoughts surprised me, but I had grown up with female ballet rats after all.

My inner thoughts were suddenly cut short by an extremely gorgeous pair of deep green eyes staring back at me. My angel's lips were slightly parted in shock, and I realized that mine were parted as well. It was just that… he's was so handsome, even with his mask. Why does he wear one? I left that thought alone and refocused on his so beautiful.

As soon as he looked at me, he looked away and bent his head down. In his eyes I thought they held…embarrassment maybe? What could he have to be embarrassed of? Anyway, I was dying to see his face again. As I came up to him, I gently rested my hand on his shoulder to alert him of my presence. His white porcelain mask blocked me from seeing his true face. I wanted nothing more than to take it off. What if he was hiding something under there and didn't want me to see? I am extremely curious, but I think he'd consider the removal of his mask an extreme breach of privacy. That doesn't mean I could control my hand as I reached out to cup his face and run my fingers over his face. I was so close that I could smell his entrancing cologne. He smelled of a warm type of musk and a foreign spice that I couldn't identify. In a way he smelled...safe. His eyes slowly closed as he leaned into my touch. He lifted his hand to cover mine and turned his head to kiss my over turned palm. As he breathed in, I reveled in the sensation of his lips. Then in his deep silky tenor voice he whispered, "Oh, Christine." Just hearing my name sent waves of pleasure down my spine, not to mention the feeling of the kiss. I instantly felt a warmth spread from my inner core and toes to every part of my body. It was pleasure and pure contentment. I whispered in a breathless voice,"Angel."

At first, he didn't answer me. I suppose he was very content to not move as well because he hadn't moved at all since I touched him. "Angel," I said a little louder so he could hear.

"My dear, please, I am no angel," he declared softly.

"Well, what are you then?" I asked. Hell of a question Christine! What do you want him to say? Magic fairy? Unicorn?

"Oh, Christine," he whispered again,"If only you knew." He removed his hands and mine from his face and held them in his. He pulled me closer as he stared at our intertwined hands.

"Please," I breathed, "tell me your name?"

"Erik. My name is Erik, though not many people ever called me that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not thinking before I spoke.

"Well, my dear, take your pick. The Phantom, Opera Ghost, the Trapdoor Lover… and many."

"Oh, right." You already knew that! You bloody idiot!

"How did you sleep? Was your bed satisfactory?"

"Oh," I said surprised "it was fantastic. Your home is very beautiful."

"Hmmm. Would you like something to eat? It must have been awhile since you've eaten something." Only then did I realize the growing empty pain originating from my stomach.

"Um, yes please." With that, he slowly rose from the organ bench and stood up, still holding one of my hands, and lead me to another large alcove. It contained a well decorated and elegant dinner table that could easily fit eight people. I took a notice to the hand holding mine. A musician's hands, I guessed, he probably had many talents. Papa would have loved Erik, I thought. His hands were quite warm despite the cold atmosphere, and it surprised me how well our hands fit together. He held out the chair closest to us and motioned for me to sit down. I expected him to ask what I liked, but instead he left me to walk through a velvet red curtain. When he came back he had a tray with assortment of fruits, breads and cheeses. And he had what looked like a bottle of wine in his other hand. He deposited the food on the table and set up a table setting for me. I inwardly smiled at his gestures, a girl could get used to this. Not just the service part, the Erik part. Erik. It even sounded great in my mind. I muttered a thank you and surveyed my options. My favorite fruits, including strawberries, my favorite breads, including toasted Italian bread, and almost every kind of cheese that I loved. Erik remained standing and observing the entire time.

"Won't you join me Erik?"

"I'm afraid I must decline my dear."

"Well, um, at least,sit with me?" I slightly begged, wanting to be closer to him. He seemed uneasy at first.

"There is nothing you could ask me that I would refuse," he I blushed and my smile reached the outside of my body. He sat across from me and began to watch me with a gaze that made me feel slightly uncomfortable, and safe at the same time. I wondered why he wouldn't join me in eating. My gazed flew from my meal to his face, only to catch him still gazing at mine. The question must have been in my eyes, for he said "You have a question Christine?"

"Huh? Oh, well… won't you eat with me?"

"Non ma Cherie. I have, uh, have already eaten."

"Oh, d'accord" I said looking down again. After I had finally finished and wiped my mouth,daintily as any women should, Erik noted and asked if I would like a tour.

"That would be lovely." I replied. Once again he rose from his chair and offered me his hand. As we walked around his lair, I took note of many things. There were sheets of music everywhere, props that have been rumored to have disappeared in the Opera House, and many other beautiful objects. And in a small corner of the side of a table was a beautiful charcoal drawing of a young girl. As I saw this, my hand slipped out of his and I came to closer examine the artwork. My eyes traveled over the many drawings and paintings beside it. They seemed to all be of the same subject. A little girl. And with every painting, she grew older and more stunning...until she looked like me. I stood there silently stunned as my own eyes looked back at me from the ink and charcoal. I heard Erik move up beside me.

"Erik?"

"Yes."

"They're all…me"

"Yes." he answered.

"They're exquisite." I looked over to him to see a look of surprise seeping out of the cracks in his cool demeanor. I guessed I surprised us both with my reaction in the situation. I was in the home of a man who has lied and watched me for more than 11 years (AN: Christine is 18, but she will be mature even for her age,Erik will be 32),that fact alone was bound to frighten anyone in my situation. Plus, I've discovered that he has drawn dozens of picture of me, which is bound to only heighten the uneasiness of the situation. Yet, I am gladly surprised with the fact that I must have been important to him after all these years.

"Thank you. I have always tried to…capture your beauty and innocence, but I have never truly succeeded." My gaze traveled up to his face with a look of surprised love. No one has ever regarded me with such care. Except for my Papa, I had long forgotten what that felt like. He must have sensed that I was watching him and left in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

A Love that Conquers All: Chapter 2

AN: This is my first fanfiction! So please be kind. Please contact me with any suggestions that will make my plot more interesting! Reviews are extremely appreciated! Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, whether it be the book, movie, or musical. I do not own any characters or songs or any other information not made up in my own cranium. All Rights Reserved go to Andrew Lloyd Webber, Joel Schumacher, Gaston Leroux and anyone else who had a hand in created the works previously stated. Enjoy.

As I watched him exit, my lips curved into a sad frown. And after a minutes hesitation I followed him back to the area that held the large organ. He was shuffling around papers that looked like music sheets.

"Erik, is something wrong? Have I …done anything?"

He stared at me with a surprised look in his eyes. It was starting to annoy me. I wanted the sure and confident Erik back, the one who sang with me last night. Maybe he was uncomfortable with me being in his home?He probably hasn't had a visitor since he was a young boy and needed a guardian.

"No Christine, no. Forgive me, I just needed to clear my thoughts." He said, once again resuming his shuffling. I nodded my head in understanding. Still I didn't want him to apologize. I wanted him to hold me again. I didn't scold myself for this thought because I had being slowly dying of longing since I'd woken up. I awkwardly moved my gaze around the lair, desperate for something to draw my attention. Yet, my eyes landed on Erik once again.

"Um, Erik? What now?" I was silently hoping for a release from his home. It wasn't that I wanted to leave him, for I intended to come back at a later time, but the thick emotional air of the room was suffocating me. I couldn't relax around him. He made me feel so alert, but not scared. I just needed to breathe again. He turned to me with a small glint of fear, sadness and rejection in his eyes.

I struggled with my words as I said, "You know, because I still have practice today and I wouldn't want to disappoint the company."

"You are right. Come, I will escort you to your dressing room." With that said I walked to him and willingly slipped my arm through his.

It was a lengthy trip back to my room. We had to use his horse again. The black beauty was named Cesar. Throughout our trip I had time to truly notice Erik. I thought about us touching again ,walking right beside him and smelling him again. I really did love that smell. I hoped some of the fragrance would rub off on me so I wouldn't miss it later. I wondered if he built his home. It must have taken a team of architects and years to accomplish the lake structure. How old was he anyway? Surely no more than 30-36 years old? He looks very mature, but young.

We arrived behind my dressing room mirror after about ten minutes. The one sided mirror was one of the most amazing contraptions I had ever seen. How where such things possible? What sort of engineering was behind it?

I turned and faced Erik, praying with all that I was for him to do something and make the first move. Instead of something that I had been hoping for, he reached for my hand and placed a feather light kiss to the back of it.

"Goodbye, sweet Christine." He said . He kept his voice low and melodic and stared straight into my eyes. Now that's my Erik.

"Until we meet again," I said with a confident smile touching my lips. I needed him, oh yes, this was love. First love, but love none the less. He lifted his eyes to mine and gave me a side ways grin and I fully smiled back. He straightened up and all I wanted to do was pull his head down to mine and kiss him senseless. But I couldn't so all I settled for was pulling his head down near mine with my right hand and kissed his left cheek.

"I'll see you again." I said quickly and left no room for discussion. I pulled away from him and walked through the mirror which automatically opened. I was pretty sure I left him there stunned. I look back to the mirror and was faced with my own reflection. I smile at the mirror once last time and started getting dressed behind my dressing screen.

As soon as I finished buttoning up my dress there came a fierce pounding on my door. I rand to it and quickly opened it to find a much disheveled Meg. She attacks me in a giant hug that almost crushed every bone in my body. She pulled back from me to say "Christine! Where have you been?"

I stood there temporarily shocked and stunned with my mouth slightly open. What was I gonna tell her? I couldn't tell her about Erik, she'd spill it to the whole Opera House! Would she? She could be a good confident if I needed her to be.

"Uh, um… I left, Meg. No need to get into a fuss about it." She raised her left brow in question.

"Yes, Christine. But where? Everyone has been searching for you. The managers, Maman, even Carlotta is demanding to know of your whereabouts. And le Vicomte seems very interested as well," she said with a small sly smile. Oh, Raoul! I completely forgot about him!Why did he care? I thought. G

"Well, I'm sorry Meg. I didn't know everyone would be so concerned." Can't they mind their own business? I could tell Meg suspected I was holding something back. The look of disbelief grew on her face with every word I'd said.

"Christine," she said with absolute seriousness in her crystal blue eyes, "where have you been?" That was it. She broke my defenses. I took her two hands in mine and I pulled her down to sit with me on my seatee.

"Meg," I paused "you cannot speak of this to anyone. Not even your Maman. It involves my reputation and someone else's safety, someone that I deeply care about." Meg's eyes took on a fearful look. Meg was one of the biggest gossips in history, but I could tell she would comply when she understood how serious my situation was.

"You know you have my word, ma soeur."

"Merci, ma belle amie." I paused for a moment, unsure how to go on. "Meg, I met my angel."

"Oh Christine," she said shaking her head, "we have been over this…it's…it can't be true."

"No, no, no! He didn't come to me as…as an apparition! He's a man!" She drew back slightly.

"Wha…what? I don't understand… I thought he was an ang…"

"No Meg. He's always been a man… in fact he's…he's the…"

"What Christine? Please tell me. It will be alright. I'll understand." She tightened her grip on my hands.

"No Meg, I'm not sure you will. He's the…phantom of the opera." Her eyes grew so much, I think her eyes were going to fall out of her head.

"What? Christine! He…he's real? Then… why would you go with him? He could have hurt you…killed you even..." She had started pacing in front of me. She was so consumed in her own thoughts that she wouldn't even look at me. I reached for her hand and forced her to look at me.

"Meg…Meg! Look at me!" she stopped looked at me with les yeux de le fou, "it's not what you think! He didn't hurt me! He… he took care of me." She sat back down next to me.

"Christine you must tell me everything!"

I spent the next good twenty minutes recounting my experience. Except my feelings, but I did include my very brazen kiss.

"And… well, I believe I have feelings for him, that are a little less than innocent." Meg took a very big breath.

"Christine, you naughty girl! That's why you kissed him! And something tells me you kissed him in the wrong spot!" She love-tapped me on the arm.

"Meg!" a fierce blush spread to my cheeks.

"Oh Christine please. From what you've said he's not very hard on the eyes. Except for the mask. Why does he wear one? Could he really be that ugly?"

"I'm not sure, Meg. He's…so amazing. If God had made him perfect everywhere else, is it possible that all of his impurities collect into one place?"

"I couldn't tell you. Christine, what will you do? How will you continue your relationship? How could you keep this secret from the Opera House?"

"I don't know Meg… I have never done this before. Nor have I ever felt like this about someone, but every second I talk about him the feelings get stronger. There is a hole in my chest, and it keeps getting bigger."

"Christine…do you love him?" she whispered.

" I have only know him for two days!"

"You've known him for eleven years! Maybe… if you got to know him, could you love him?"

"Honestly I think I already..." Then was another impatient pounding on the door. I ran to open it and there stood Madame Giry.


	3. Authors Note: I'm coming back!

Authors Note: This story WILL CONTINUE! Thank you all for being patient with me. Crazy life right now. More news and chapters[ and stories ;-) ] to follow soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: RETURN TO THE OPERA HOUSE

AN: This is my first fanfiction! Please contact me with any suggestions that will make my plot more interesting! Reviews are extremely appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, blah blah blah

And now introducing my partner in crime...

( purple glittery smoke appears next to me)

Rumpelstiltskin : Rrrrrrrumplestiltskin, at you service!( bows low with arms out and one foot pointed foreword) Especially yours my dearest writer.

ChristineL.S.: *smiling like a child* He's gonna be with me now, with maybe some other characters because i'd love to write them like other authors with the show!

"Child! What happened ? Are you alright? Are you hurt? You gave us quite a scare my dear!..." the Madame bombarded with me with questions so fast, that she looked quite out of breath.

"Madame! Please! Please, I'm FINE," I put my hands on the older women's forearms to calm her. Then,as quickly as she had come, wild Madame Giry had left and in her wake she left stone a very hard Madame huffed and straightened her face.

"Well than," she turned to her daughter, " Meg, leave now."It was not usually in Meg to argue with her mother, but considering my well being, she hesitated. Meg looked from me to her mother.

"But Mama, surely..."

"Meg, its alright" I said. Knowing she had lost the battle, Meg dejectedly left the dressing room.

Ever so quickly, I rattled my brain for an excuse of Lord, how will I escape this one? I can not tell her about Erik,I thought. As Madame Giry turned to face me, I tried to think, but couldn't.

"Madame...I , uhhh..."

"Did he frighten you very much?"I frowned in confusion.

"Uh, what are you...?"

"Do not play me for a fool, girl. Did Erik hurt you at?" I stayed momentarily shocked and remained still. Very slowly, I asked "How...how do you know Erik? How could you possibly..."

" 'Tis a long story my dear, one that shall be saved for another time. For now I want you to describe last night,"she said. She then took me to the flush pink seatee,left over from La Carlotta.

I felt very nervous under the gaze of Madame Giry's strict eyes.

"Um...well..."

After about twenty minutes of reliving the past night( minus some of the semi-intimate details)I was a bit more relaxed and comfortable with speaking to Madame Giry.

"... And then he escorted me back here, as a gentlemen should. There is not much more to it Madame."

"Chrstine," she paused. "As my foster daughter, I must give you warning. Please heed it. Be careful," she said ominously,"He has a dark past and a twisted soul. He has not grownup like a normal human being. He has experienced the worst of mankind and has barely survived. And with more than a few scars. They are physical and mental my dear."As Madame Giry continued her warning, I started drifting away within my thoughts. 'What could she mean by a "twisted soul" and "mental scars AND physical scars?" Why would someone want to hurt him?'

"Please, elaborate. What could he possibly have suffered?"

"Oh my dear," she said looking down, "it is not my place. Perhaps in time he will come to tell you on his own." After this new bit of information, I was not about to let information about Erik fall out of my grasp. I had wondered back to his mask. What could he possible wear it for? Did he use it as a way to show artistry and creativity, his eccentricity? I was frightened by the fact that Erik would need to conceal something from me, someone he'd known for more than a decade. What was so bad that he would have to hide from me?

"Um," I said, "I don't mean to pry, but I feel I need to know something."

"Yes, of course my dear."

"The mask he wears... what is its purpose? "

"Oh dear,I knew you'd wonder. You must not ask, he will tell you in his own time. I think that if he truly cares for you, he will show you, but i cannot speak for him. I have already said so much. All I can tell you is to look with your heart and keep it wide open. Only then can you hope to understand the enigma that is Erik. I've know the man for over twenty years and I believe that I dont even understand him. Perhaps no one ever will. But I do hope that you will be kind to him. He cares for you very much." My heart fluttered when she issued this statement. "You two could find great happiness within each other." My heart just about burst that time. I was thrilled to have her consent about us, what ever "us" was. Also, it felt good knowing that my feelings weren't crazy if Madam Giry had thought about me and Erik's relationship as well. I was smiled at the thought.

I was a bit surprised at the inner flutter of my heart. It was not that I had never felt it before, I had felt it a few times. I recall it used to happen with childhood memories of Raoul. And when I turned 16, a new male dancer was casted and he took time from his break to speak with me. I was no stranger to this feeling of liking a male,but I felt a new warm feeling in my stomach. It was very strange and a little concerning to feel it for Erik. He was also my teacher was he not? It would be deemed an inappropriate reaction. Then again, I always over reacted to things, being the utterly hopeless romantic that I am. Growing up, I always thought a boy speaking to me meant that he had romantic interests for me. Being older had opened my eyes to the fact that it was normal conversation and that probably no one had ever thought of courting me. Yet with Erik, I felt a budding love. But I still had questions about nearly everything and I felt very doubtful in myself.

"Do you understand Christine?" said Madame Giry, breaking my deep concentration.

"Uh, yes of course, Madame." I actually didn't recall much of her lesson. I figured it was a general warning about 'being safe.'Now all I wanted was to retreat from Madame Giry's gaze.

"I, uh, I think it is quite the time for me to return to the managers. They will be wondering where I was."

"Nonsense. I have already covered for you. Your absence is excused. You may rest for now." Madame Giry patted my knee and stood.

"I shall leave you now,dear,"she turned and stood to open the dressing room door to take her leave. As she left I stood and took a deep breath. I felt I needed to collect myself from the past night's events. I knew that my life had become increasingly diffuct in a matter of a few hours. For I now knew the greatest secret of the Opera, the identity of the Phantom. A secret that I may have to protect with my life. I knew I was being a little dramatic, but there was still this nagging feeling in the back of my conscience to be wary.

After I changed into pale blue dress, I carefully exited my door. I peaked around each corner before stepping out of the safety of my dressing , you might ask? Only one day ago I was afraid of a Ghost lurking in the shadowy corners of this giant building. What had I to fear after gaining that very Ghost's acceptance? I now had a fear of the unknown. What new surprises were in store for today? How many more could I take?

As I turned a corner without looking, I foolishly ran into none other than Raoul, Le Vicomte de Chagney.

" Ah, Christine," he said grabbing my upper arms,"Where in the world have you been hiding? I just returned from the managers' office. I was quite disappointed to having not been in your company last night." He stood with a stunning smile, one that he thought would make any female swoon. Except for me, not anymore. I stood with my eyes bugging out with shock until I realized that I was expected to reply.

"Why, Monsieur! Pardon me, I had fallen in to a heavy sleep last night. It had been a very taxing day, I'm sure you understand."

"Why of course, Little Lotte. Please, Christine, no formalities. I'm just like the boy I once was those twelve years ago(Raoul is twenty years old). Of course ,now you must repay me for my worries" he said, with a usually very charming crooked smile. I started to panic slightly.

"Excuse me? What do mean?" I was frightened for Erik's reaction if I left the Opera with a male companion. And Raoul was an old friend, but I hadn't favored his taking for granted that I wanted to " repay him" as he put it.

"Why, I must treat you to lunch of course! No one has seen you eat in the dining hall and it's half past one." I thought about Raoul's offer for a second and made my decision. I was not sure if Erik would be jealous, after all Raoul is an old friend. And I have been assuming that Erik loved me, but he had yet to express those feelings, mine also. None the less, a polite smile appeared on my face as I accepted his invitation.

"My pleasure, Monsieur."

As I exited the Opera House with Raoul, I couldn't have helped feeling like the first step off of the property was a bad idea.

We went to an elegant cafe, one that I had passed as a girl, but could never afford. I was very pleased with this selection and Raoul had mentioned to me that he had connections with the owners. As we sat at our table, I couldn't help stare out of the window and think. Would Erik agree with my decision to leave? He told me to dedicate my life to him and his music, forgoing all earthly pleasures. Although, that was when he was an angel and he didn't even know that I have left.

"Christine?" Raoul laughed, "Have you heard a word I've said?" My head snapped up from its resting place on my hand and my mouth fell open.

"Oh, I am sorry Raoul.I must be more tired than I thought.

Please forgive me."

"No worries darling. I was just telling you about how beautiful you looked on stage last night. You truly were an angel. Your father would be so proud." Hearing this from someone who was close to and respected my father brought tears to my eyes. I looked down at the table cloth before a tear found its way down my face.

My voice slightly cracked as I spoke, "Thank you, that means so much."

"I know," he said as he brushed a stray tear from my face." Let us not dwell on the past," he said softly. "How is life at the Opera Populaire?"

And all through the meal,we were both blissfully unaware of the pair of burning green eyes watching us from afar.

I wasn't much later until Raoul took me back to my dressing room.

"Thank you, Raoul. I had a wonderful time." Raoul took my hand, brought it to his lips and bowed low in a very gentlemen like manner.

"As did I, Lotte. We must do this again. I will be around the Opera quite a bit more now," he said with a warm smile. I returned it and put a hand on my dressing room door.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur le Vicomte."

"À Bientôt, Mademoiselle Daaé."

I turned the knob and stepped into the room. I took off my coat and scarf, threw them on the seate, and sat lasted only a moment until I stood up sharply on account of a loud, booming voice.

"Arrogant child! This fool of insolence

Taking my glory

Unknowing fop

This courageous wooer

Stealing my Success!"

Once again my mirror shifted and a black gloved hand reached out from the fog. I instantly knew Erik wasn't happy. I was in for it now.

Shit.

Reviewers get cookies shaped like Erik's mask.


	5. Chapter 5

A Love that Conquers All-DOWN ONCE MORE

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, blah blah blah...on with it!

Rumple: I really do think I should get my own story. My Belle and I really need a happy ending right now. Things aren't going so great.

ChristineL.S.: Just make her fall in love with you, pledge your undying love and kiss her senseless! Then she will remember you. Just wait and see, it'll happen. In good time, good time.

(if you haven't seen Once Upon A Time

PLEASE DO! Greatest show ever, you will fall in love!)

On with E/C!

As Erik took my hand in his and his entire demeanor radiated fury. We walked at such a fast pace that I kept tripping and stumbling in the dark. And even though I had difficulty,Erik kept going, no matter what I did. I couldn't help think that if I completely fell on the cold, damp ground of the passage way,Erik would grab my arm and pull me until I had regained my footing. And when I fell on account of an unusually large rock, that's exactly what he did. I tried to see him through the blackness, but I could only tell that his posture was cold and stiff. I was startled at the amount of rage he seemed to have, but not completely surprised that it was there. I knew he would be unhappy, but not furious. How could he change from kind and loving to...this?

As we came to the boat he immediately grabbed the oar and didn't look at me while I fumbled by myself get in. We travelled through the water and an uncomfortable silence. He rowed very quickly, yet he still maintained the grace he held the first time. I didn't dare look back at him for fear of his smoldering gaze, not that he was making a lot of eye contact. By this point I was deeply ashamed of myself for causing him to become this state. I hoped to rectify our situation when we got to the shore. The air surrounding us was so uncomfortable that I feared my insolent words would only make it worse.

We docked and he didn't bother to tie up the boat or help me out. I sat on the soft cushions holding on to the edge of the rocks, not daring to get up, knowing that if i tried to get up, I would surely fall and get wet without his help. So, I waited for him to speak or rant at me. He practically ran to his organ and started pounding on it. The vibration literally shook the cavern and I thought it might cave in, or at least someone from the opera would hear him. He consistently played out his frustrations for a few minutes, until I worked up the courage to stand. As I stood the boat wobbled and I stuck out one foot in the cold water to avoid falling in. This made the bottom portion of my dress extremely wet. I cautiously walked a few feet on the land until I stood a little ways from the water.

All of a sudden the music stopped and Erik turned to me.

"How could you Christine ! What have I taught you all these years! Only belong to music! Nothing more! No frivolous affairs or courting with young Vicomtes! You must belong to the music! Your art! Be consumed by it! You can rise to the VERY top! If you'd only keep your heart and your head in the same place! Especially after the Gala! You think you can just slack off now that you've performed by yourself! I think not, La Daaé. You have many trails ahead! You think I would accept this as your angel? Never! Maybe I should have said that I returned to heaven, instead of wasting my time on a slacking PrimaDonna" He stood with his gaze transfixed on me, mouth slightly open and panting. His shoulders slumped and he looked warn. His eyes held betrayal, disbelief and worst of all, hopelessness, loss and utter sadness. Erik turned back to his organ, spread his hands on it and slumped his head and shoulders forward. I could see the movement of his labored breathing in his shoulders. "No, you don't want to learn anymore. Rather become a Vicomtess, would you? I'm sure the boy would be more than happy with that decision."

I was boiling inside. How could he say that to me? How dare he! I was so consumed with rage and that is exactly what I said.

"How dare you! You can say that to me! Music is my very soul and you try and contradict that!"

To say the least, Erik was extremely surprised by my outbreak, as was I. This was totally unlike me! I was always so soft spoken. Erik had awoken something in me. He makes me feel like being a stronger person, like him. But I had too many things going on in my mind right now to think clearly, so I focused my frustration on him. He was causing all my thoughts anyway. "I have never slacked off! You really think I'd start now? And you would dare to leave an orphan that you had guarded for so many years! And a VICOMTESS?! You know me Erik! That was probably the worst insult you gave me! Raoul's an old friend! He knew my father! My father! Was it to much to want to reminisce and remember him!"

I was out of steam. I was panting and slumping, much like he had. He stood in front eyes wide and mouth open. He had to get out of that habit. We stood motionless facing each other, both wondering what to say. Then I thought of something."How did you know about my meeting with Raoul? No one knew. Did...did you...follow us?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," he replied strongly,"for your protection." Uh! This man was so frustrating! I needed to know if he cared for me, if he followed out of jealously. But he was being so stubborn!

"Just for my protection?" I asked cautiously,"I have nothing to fear from Raoul. Is that the only reason you came?" By now I had a very defeated expression. I was already so tired from all of these pent up emotions. We haven't been together for long but I couldn't take it anymore. He still met my eyes, but he wouldn't answer me. I was done with this.

"The dress. What is it for? Is it for me?" After no response I walked right up to him until I was a foot away from touching him.

"Erik... I need to know." I was basically pleading. I wanted to explore our relationship, but we needed to start somewhere.

More silence from Erik. I felt like screaming.

" Wouldn't you-"

" Yes,Christine, the dress is for you. I bought it for you for one day, if you'd have it." I could still hear the uneasiness within him.

" We have known each other for many years you and I. I have never felt closer to another human being in my life. You are very special to me Christine."

"As you are to me Erik. I... I just... I am confused about many things. Your false status over the years, the rumors about you, the dress, your mask..."

" I am aware that you must have many questions, but not all of them can be answered now."

" I understand that, but at least... Tell me why you took the facade of an Angel"

"When I first saw you, that first day, you sat weeping in the chapel. You were such a small thing, starved from years of malnutrition. At first I thought you were just another new ballet rat, crying from the others girls taunts and cruelty."

Erik and I had moved to his red velvet couch in a beautifully decorated alcove that functioned as a sitting room. As you first entered, there was the velveteen couch facing the "wall" where there stood a large roaring fireplace. There were small tables with small gas lamps and books scattered in many of them. It was homey and had Erik's touches here and there.

"Then I just heard you repeating, 'Papa, he didn't come. The angel didn't come.' I felt something that I hadn't thought possible, sympathy for a human being. I felt like I wanted to help you. You were so helpless. There was a time when I was like that, and no one helped me. Or gave me a passing glance, unless I was of disgust." I still wondered what Erik had gone through as a child and every hint I heard was telling me that it was a far cry from good. As Erik spoke, I watched his face carefully as he stared deeply into the fire, like he could see the years play out in the scorching flames."But I didn't know how to help you. I had never helped anyone. Ever. And a child? I thought that surely you would run screaming at the sight of me. Then you spoke of an angel again. You said,'oh, Angel of Music! Please come to me! I need your guidance, your wisdom and teachings." I knew then that I would try to play this angel that you so strongly believed in. I could stay hidden in the walls, I knew every secret of the Opera House's. And I knew that you'd believe my voice to be that of Angels. Then I called out to you, 'Wandering Child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance.'

'Angel! Oh please! Is that you?'

'Have you forgotten your Angel?'

'Never! Never!'

" Your father has sent me here Child. You are alone no longer...'"

Erik took a pause. I now had two small tears running down my cheeks. It just felt so emotional to have a monumental moment of my childhood explained . I didn't wipe the tears away. I hoped they just ran down across my face so he wouldn't notice them. Erik lifted his head and he did notice the tears. Every so slowly, he lifted his hand to wipe them away.

"Why do you weep, Angel?"

"Erik, I just... I'm not sure, but they're not sad tears, honestly."

"Perhaps I should take you back..."

" No!" I said pulling on his arm, "please not yet." We fell back into silence until I spoke.

"Thank you." Erik was confused.

" For what, Angel?"

"Everything." Then I collapsed into his arms and sobbed. All the years of feeling alone and uncared for, of feeling lost and scared in the world, every bad memory of my childhood felt insignificant now. Now, I had someone again who TRULY cared for me. Someone who wasn't forced to care about me. My parents loved me, but they didn't ask for me. The Girys protected me because I had been dropped in there care. The Angel I thought my father send me would have been ordered by God and my father. Erik chose me. He wanted to care for me, not out of obligation, honor or duty, but because he felt deep inside him that he had to,but he also WANTED to on the first place.

In this moment I was so grateful for ever having Erik in my life. I knew now that it would always be hard to be away from him, for any moment.

For he was truly my heavenly Angel.

Review! New Chapter soon! I really want to hear your thoughts :-)


	6. Chapter 6

A Love That Conquers All: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I really hate writing these :"I solemnly swear that do not own POTO or anything associated with it."

As I sat on Erik sobbing, I felt him slowly bring his arms to my back as he gently held me. He slowly relaxed into my embrace and we sat in silence. I tightened my hold on him as I felt more comfortable. Erik's touch felt so wonderful, I felt I could have stays forever in his arms. I never wanted to let go of him. Unless he moved I would stay like this as long as I could. I started to feel him gently rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me, I was just sniffling now. Erik turned his head into my chocolate brown curls and I heard him softly breathing in my scent. I hoped I smelled alright to him, I'd hate for him to pull away. He brought his left hand to stroke the back of my head and he whispered, "Oh, my Christine. You are such an Angel." I turned my head toward him so that I laid on the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," I said, not sure what else to say.

"Erik... Tell me about yourself. I feel that you know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you." I lifted up my head to look him in the eyes.

"My childhood was not a happy one. As I grew older my history only became worse. Please don't ask this of me. I couldn't bare to see the looks of horror on your face."

"No, I just want to know you. Tell me something, anything about yourself. It doesn't have to be your past."

"Alright. I was born in Rouen, the son of a wealthy mason and a middle class mother. I never when to school, I taught myself everything I know. I have learned from reading books and observing academic subjects. When I was nine, I ran away from home."

"What? You were just a child!"

"My life at home was horrendous. My father died before I was born, my mother hated me. She said I was a spawn of the devil sent to torture her." My eyes started to water. That vile woman! How could she think that of her own child? Erik's eyes took on a look of deep sadness, one that he must of held on to for years.

"Erik, don't be saddened by your mother. She turned her back on her own child, she wasn't fit to be a mother." He seemed to not hear my words.

"She condemned me for my face. She and my father had dreamt of a perfect child, a son to take over my father's business. After he died, she only had one thing to make her happy, the prospect of a child, a piece of her husband to have with her. When I was born she was repulsed. She tried to kill me one day by smothering me. Luckily for me, it was the day the town's priest came to visit her. She had locked us up in our house after I was born and never went to mass. She believed that if the town's folk realized that she birthed a monster, they would come burn our house down, trying to kill us. The priest walked in just in stopped her from killing me and told her that she would surely go to Hell for killing an innocent child. He said that she must care for me as best as she could, instead she barely feed me and gave me scraps of clothing. As time went on, she eventually slipped into madness."

I sat listening to Erik's story. I was completely shocked to say the least. Erik had revealed his childhood! I hadn't expected that, he said he wouldn't reveal that much. I guessed that it felt good for him, I didn't think that he had ever talked about this to anyone. He must have bottled it up his entire life. I felt very special, knowing that Erik trusted me and that he wanted to tell me some of his very personal memories.

"At nine years old, I had had enough. With only my scraps of clothing, I fled into the night. I have no idea what became of my mother. She could be dead for all I know. It has been so many years." He paused to look into the fire place. I felt so sad for him. Not exactly pity, just utter sadness knowing that he had to live like that. He was a child! And no one should have to live with his life, ever.

"I escaped into the town woods where I stumbled upon a gypsy camp."

"Gypsy Camp? What...what did you do there?"

"At first they feed me and clothed me. I thought I had finally found a place where people could accept me. Although I wore a canvas bag as a mask, no one tried to run away from me or hurt me. A man, Pascal, had offered me a job, a way to make a living so that one day I could make a life for myself. I was still so young, but he said he bet I could entertain people. I thought it was a good prospect, but I had no idea what he had in mind."

"What exactly did he have in mind?"

"He put me in a cage whipped me in front of crowds. It was incomprehensible how people actually I joyed it, the torturings of a small child. I thought that I had seen the absolute worst of man kind. Pascal stopped feeding me and always left me in the same cage. I never had anywhere to relieve myself, it was damp and bug ridden. I was often sick and close to dying from extreme sickness." Now I had tears running down my face. My poor Erik! What a horrible kind of life he had known! Erik took his hands and put them on both sides of my face. "Christine, don't cry. Please, no more tears. I can't bare to see you upset."

"Erik! That's unbelievable. It's incredible that you lived through that!" I brought my right hand to touch his mask-less cheek. I stroked his face with my thumb and whispered oh Erik as he closed his eyes and he rested his head in my hand. He brought his right hand to pull my head to his so our foreheads were touching. Our breaths merged and I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Christine, may I...will you allow me to court you?" He looked so vulnerable, I could see the love-starved child reflected in his eyes.

"Oh Erik," I breathed,"Yes, of course you can." I smiled and I hoped it looked reassuring. He smiled at me as well and pulled me into another embrace.

I barely heard him whisper,"Thank you Christine. Thank you."

Review! Or Erik will Punjab you!


End file.
